Names by Midnight
by Duchc
Summary: Hypothetical Mpreg...sort of. Also slash. I apologise for the horrible layout.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, don't know anyone off of it and to be honest, I'd hate to be on that damn island myself anyways._

* * *

"Horatio? What kind of mother would you be?!" 

Claire was smiling all the while, Aaron a content burbling bundle in her lap while Charlie cooed over him. He shrugged simply and pulled back.

"I didn't say I'd call 'em it, I just think it's a good. If you're a portly, balding sailor."

"Seriously though, what would you call your kids?"

The day was fair. It had only rained once so far and the tide was low, so they were sat close on the beach, heads bowed conspiratorially, soaking up the sun shamelessly.

Charlie flexed his fingers, "in all honesty?"

She nodded. Her own right little finger was enveloped by the tiny hand of her son who gurgled happily.

"Well, honestly, I'd never thought much about having kids."

"I could see you being a doting daddy with a whole brood to keep you busy."

Not entirely sure whether she was joking or not, he continued.

"_Lovely as that image is_…I suppose I like Liam, maybe? Erm…if it's a boy I mean." He screwed up his eyes in concentration. Claire was focused on Aaron, though he highly doubted that he _didn't _have her listening attention.

"Liam's my brother's name."

Claire looked up from Aaron, giving Charlie a careful expression, though it wasn't long before that little impish glint returned to them with a cheeky smile.

"I'd have thought you'd pick 'Jack' for a boy."

Charlie raised his eyebrows whilst she gave him her best innocent face. That hadn't actually been a bad idea…

"Well. Maybe."

"_Anyway,_ what if you had a girl?"

Over her shoulder, a way away by the tree line of the forest, he spied a tall, familiar figure, who was smiling unusually vacantly in his direction.

_We'll have to see_, he thought.

* * *

In the cool dark the blond stretched out a hand to touch clothed flesh. A tired "yes Charlie?" calmed him. 

"Me and Claire, we were talking today…"

Jack sat back and fixed him with one of his 'serious' looks, the ones that fed his deepest, darkest day-dreams. Occasionally the night-time ones as well.

"What names would you give your kids?"

"…see, this is why I don't get involved in those deep and meaningful conversations of yours."

Charlie smiled what he hoped was a devilish grin. It was probably more of a lop-sided smirk, but Jack gave him the same bemused expression he always did when confronted with one of Charlie's more abstract thoughts.

"No, it got me thinking Jack."

The older man dropped his head into his hands, though he appeared to be finding _something_ funny.

"_I can see where this is going._

"If _we_ had kids, what would we call them?"

"Yup, that's what I thought."

"Come on!" Charlie's hand had moved from his shoulder to rest in the small of his back, and now he gently stroked the skin through thin shirt, "what would you? I'm really curious!"

Jack sighed audibly, the log they sat on was wet and the pale moonlight gave them both a chill of an aura. He pulled his head out of his hands and drew them into a steeple beneath his chin, thinking. His dark eyes shined like none of the cheap diamante Charlie'd worn on wrist cuffs in the Driveshaft days had ever done. Sometimes Charlie wanted to just have Jack's eyes, keep them safe and be able to look at them shining whenever he wanted.

Like a bloody magpie, he thought, I'm obsessed with shiny things.

"Molly."

"…Molly?"

"I've always liked Molly." Jack just seemed to _leak _embarrassment with this statement.

Shit. Now Charlie was distracted by the pink flush filling Jack's face. He had to do something…he cleared his throat.

"Well, Molly's good. You er…" he scratched his ear to try and take his mind off Jack's…"You only have a girl's name?"

Now Jack hesitated. Then he moved suddenly, sitting back and wrapping an arm round Charlie's shoulders and pulling him closer into his warmth.

"I only ever thought about having girls. I figured…what with my general preference for men, that I'd like to have a little girl. Sort of balance it out, you know?"

"Your general preference for men? You know how to make a bloke feel special."

"Well…I prefer you. Don't I?"

Charlie chuckled, "it was me or Sawyer. I know who I'd choose."

That had sounded a little vain, but Jack just smiled. Charlie nuzzled into his shoulder, the noise of the rest of the cave dwellers getting to bed a distant chunnering to the two of them.

"I wouldn't worry about it anyway Charlie. The chances of us having a baby are slim. At best."

They sat still, savouring the peace of the moment; Charlie shut his eyes, Jack relaxing against the one person who ever sought to take care of him. Charlie mumbled. An inaudible purr beneath Jack's ear, it tickled his skin pleasantly.

Jack squeezed his partner. "What?"

"I said you shouldn't tempt fate. On this bloody island anything can happen."

_Very true_, Jack cuddled him closer.

* * *

_

* * *

Okay, so I REALLY hate the formatting on these things now. No indenting...no spacing...maybe I'm just dense, but it's really quite useless. Anyways, this is meant to be a sort of scenelet that sets See Jack Run up as a prequel. Despite there being no correlation whatsoever... _

_Okay, fine, I admit I wrote this at some Godforsaken time in the morning after watching The Moth..._

_But anyway, this is intended purely as light-hearted fluff and I really am working on the other one. The one I mentioned a few seconds ago. _

_Really. _


End file.
